


there he goes again with that attitude

by barbiezdrunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Corruption, Dark Harry, Drugs, Fluff, Football Player Louis, Frat Boy Niall, High School Student Harry, High School Student Liam, High School Student Louis, High School Student Niall, High School Student Zayn, M/M, MOST LIKELY top Harry, Punk Harry, Punk Zayn, Religious Louis, Rich Louis, Sassy Liam, Smut, Top Zayn, might be slightly inaccurate as I'M NOT BRITISH, schools may be horrible...football description may be horrible...whatever, slight elounor (not long or extensive), slight narry, slight random zarry, someone's family loses their goddamn mind, top and bottoms switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiezdrunk/pseuds/barbiezdrunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter Harry Styles (punk gay kid who only ever attends classes when he's high), Zayn Malik ("Well, there's Zayn and Harry making out again."), Louis Tomlinson (spoiled rich kid who despises the likes of Harry Styles and only ever hangs out with the same few people), Niall Horan ("Damn it Niall, I told you to lay off on the alcohol), and Liam Payne (three words: biggest. parties. ever.)</p><p>They never would've crossed paths if Niall hadn't spilled his drink on Harry's hair while the latter was making out with Zayn on a couch at Liam's party. Niall swears it's Louis' fault ("Oi, watch your foot mate!").</p>
            </blockquote>





	there he goes again with that attitude

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic on here, and I'm an American raised adolescent so I know just about squat when it comes to the England school system, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. If you can get past that, then you should enjoy this fic. :)

 

**17th September 2013**

In Louis' defense, he never wanted to be at the damn party in the first place.

**13th September 2013**

Louis Tomlinson's life consisted of him getting just about everything he wanted. He got his first car when he was sixteen (a gleaming red Ferrari, because what other car would a rich sixteen-year-old boy get), spent his Sunday mornings at the church with his family and Sunday afternoons with his closest friend, Niall Horan, and never got into any serious trouble. At school he had a tendency to mouth off, his words leaving his lips before he actually thought about what he was saying, and that sometimes got him a trip to the principal's office. But, thanks to his parents' high status in the town, it was never anything serious.

Johannah and Mark Tomlinson were both very successful CEOs of their own businesses. Whatever they work on (Louis never cared enough to actually know-  as long as it kept money in his pocket, he was fine) brought in a grand amount of cash for the family. Even with five kids in the house, Johannah and Mark provided a very stable, very rich lifestyle.

Slamming his hand down on the alarm clock, the eldest son in the family groggily gets out of his bed. He always sets his alarm an hour and a half before school actually starts; his parents hate when he's late, and they decided that the next time he's late for school he'll lose his Ferrari for a week. Can't be having that.

Louis shuffles around his bedroom slowly, tiredly rubbing his eyes with his fist. In his massive closet, he gets dressed at the pace of a sloth, pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans that he rolled up at the ankles, a white T-shirt and a black blazer with a single button fastened above his stomach. On his feet were a pair of tan dress shoes.

Louis, still tired and not in the mood to be awake, vaguely hears the voice of Johannah yelling at him to hurry up. Louis can't fathom why he needs to hurry up when he has at least forty five minutes before he needs to live the house. Deciding to ignore the calls, he positions himself in front of his mirror and proceeds to style his hair in a messy quiff, the only hairstyle he's ever worn. After deeming himself decent, he heads downstairs.

"What, mum?" 

Johannah whirls around, grasping the counter like he's a murderer out to get her. When her dramatics have calmed down, she looks a Louis with a straight face. "I've called you down here five times, mister, where have you been?"

Louis gestures wildly to himself, looking at her mum with an appalling look. "You can't rush perfection!"

Scoffing, Johannah turns back to the kettle on the stove. "I'm making tea, would you like some before heading to school?"

Although she can't see him, he nods, easing into a chair at the bar. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Are you and Eleanor going out tonight?" 

Louis shrugs. Most of the time, him and his girlfriend just spontaneously plan whenever they're going to hang out. As they're nearing their three year anniversary, it's becoming apparent from his mum's question and Eleanor's little hints that he should plan something special for her. Why this has to be different from any other date they go on, Louis will never grasp.

"I don't know, maybe I'll take her into London."

Johannah, a huge lover of his relationship with Eleanor, squeals as if she's the one being taken to London. "Oh, honey, that's so perfect! You can take her to a nice dinner, walk the streets, stay in a hotel..."

Louis groans. "Mum, I'm nineteen, it's not like we're going on a honeymoon."

"You might as well be," Lottie deadpans, popping up without notice. "Besides, can we talk about something else? Not that I don't  _love_ -" her tone suggest the very opposite, "talking about Louis and his relationship with a girl, I don't understand why we have to talk about it every freaking morning."

"Lottie," Johannah scolds. "Be respectful of your brother's relationship with his girlfriend."

"I am respectful," Lottie protests, grabbing an apple and sitting by Louis at the bar. "I'm just saying, we don't need to talk about it all the time."

Louis shrugs when his mum looks at him for help. "I'm with Lottie, mum." Before Louis can continue his argument, his phone begins buzzing in his pocket. He pulls it out to see a text message from Niall.

 **Niall:** yo, can you give me a ride to school  
**Niall:** i'm not at home right now, i'll just text you the address

The next message from Niall is in fact an address, but it's nowhere near Niall's home. Louis vaguely recognizes street name; it's the same one Liam Payne lives on. Liam Payne is  _the_ biggest party thrower in town. He throws a big ass party every weekend because his parents are never home, and everyone goes to them. At least, everyone who doesn't have any sort of sense or doesn't attend church like Louis' family does, which is about half the school's population. Niall, although he's close friends with Louis, almost always attends Liam's parties; it's like a weekend event for him.

 **Louis:** pick you up in ten

Louis gulps down the tea his mum made him, trying to ignore the drink scorching the back of his throat. When all of his tea is gone, he stands up from the bar.

"I'm going to go pick Niall up and take him to school." He kisses his mum on the cheek and waves goodbye to Lottie before grabbing his bag from the foyer and heading out the front door. 

The weather in Chesire is nice enough for Louis to leave his Ferrari outside in the driveway. When winter hits, Louis will be sure to put it somewhere safe. He'll be damned if his car has to sit outside in the brutal weather that comes with the winter months of the year. Once inside his car, Louis starts the engine and texts Niall that he's on his way. Backing out of the driveway, Louis drives (recklessly) towards Liam's neighborhood, which is one street consisting of estate after estate after estate, all them rivaling Louis' ginormous-sized mansion.

Louis stops the car in front of the address Niall gave him, and before Louis can even text his friend, the Irish boy is running out the front door and through the lawn towards the curb.

"Hey!" Niall says, his voice giddy. Louis knows, without even looking at him, that the boy got in a great fuck the night before. Louis didn't want to know the details; Niall has a horrible habit of giving an entirely too detailed description of his night events, a lesson Louis had to learn the hard way. He wonders if Niall did the deed with a girl or boy; the blonde of the two has a tendency to swing both ways, especially when alcohol is involved.

"Do I need to stop at your house so you can get a change of clothes?" Louis asks, looking at Niall with a hint of disgust in his eyes. He can see the wrinkles and the stains (Louis doesn't even want to  _know_ ) from the recent night's activities, and if Niall says anything other then 'yes' to his question, then Louis will make the executive decision to stop at Niall's house on his own.

"Sure mate," Niall agrees, running a hand through his messy hair. "Man, last night was  _amazing_. Why don't you ever come to his parties mate?"

Louis shrugs, not verbally answering. Louis' not really sure why he doesn't go to the parties; most of the time it's because they fall on the same night that Eleanor and him go on a date. Even if he wasn't dating Eleanor, Louis probably wouldn't go to the parties; one, his parents would have his head ("Louis, do you  _really_ think the church would be okay with you going to a crazy party?) and two, Liam has them every weekend; don't they get boring?

Not according to Niall, who's babbling about Liam's parties to Louis as if talking about it too much is going to convince (it's not) Louis to attend. "They're great parties mate, really, you would have fun at it."

Louis shakes his head. "Pass. Anyways, we're at your house." To prove a point, he stops the car abruptly. "Go change, and hurry, I'd like to get to school before the druggies corrupt the hallways with secondhand smoke." At the school both boys attend, the kids who do drugs always fill the hallways with the smell of weed and tobacco in the mornings, and it makes Louis want to commit murder. He doesn't understand how they get away with it; it's obvious they don't have the money to pay their way out of trouble.

Niall comes running out of his house almost as quickly as he went in, this time wearing a completely different outfit from the night before. Instead of a _just_ a white T-shirt and black skinnies, he's added a blue and green flannel that he rolled up to the sleeves and slipped on a pair of white Converse. Louis wants to barf at the outfit; he loves Niall, he really does, but their fashion senses clash ridiculously and it kills Louis.

"I hope that's not the same jeans and shirt you were just wearing," Louis says, driving down the road again.

Niall laughs, his laugh filling the small space of the car. "Give me a break, mate. I changed everything, even my underwear."

The fact that Niall announced that made Louis cringe. 

-

Harry Styles leans against the locker, a freshly rolled joint in between his lips. He lazily looks at Zayn Malik, his closest friend, his high starting to come on. He fixes the fedora he's wearing on his head, deciding that although it's his fifth time fixing it in ten minutes, he definitely loves wearing it. As he stares at Zayn, the other boy returning his gaze with a slightly lustful one, he can tell the quieter boy loves it too.

"You look good," Zayn says, his voice huskier than usual. Harry all but moans at the sound; he loves Zayn's voice when he's smoking.

"I know," Harry replies, stepping closer to Zayn. They're both at school half an hour before the bell rings, so the hallway they're in is deserted. Perfect time to do some pleasurable things in Harry's opinion.

Zayn watches as Harry removes the joint from his lips and latches onto his neck. Zayn's head falls back, giving Harry more room to work with. The latter pushes Zayn against the locker, his long fingers managing to hold the joint and grip Zayn's hips. Harry bites down on Zayn's neck, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to leave a mark. He kisses up the boy's neck before connecting their lips together. Zayn bites down on Harry's lip piercing, pulling on it slowly and causing a moan to come from the back of Harry's throat. Harry runs his tongue over Zayn's bottom lip, pushing it into his mouth when his lips part in a moan.

"Fuck, H," Zayn moans, when Harry sucks on his bottom lip.

"If only we weren't at school right now," Harry mumbles, kissing Zayn again. "I would do so much to you right now. You wouldn't be able to walk for days."

Zayn responds by biting down on Harry's neck, kissing and licking the spot until there's a nice sized bruise. Harry pulls away, his fingers lingering on Zayn's hips. Keeping one hand on Zayn's body, he uses the other one to raise the joint to his lips. He breathes in the smoke, his lungs expanding in his chest. He connects his lips with Zayn's, pushing the smoke out of mouth and into Zayn's. When they pull apart, Zayn breathes the smoke out like he was the one who smoked the joint.

"God, you're fuckin' hot," Harry moans. He refrains from kissing Zayn again because he knows if he does he'll end up taking him in the middle of the hallway with twenty minutes left to the bell. "I want you so bad right now."

Zayn smirks, his eyes showing the same exact feeling. "Come over after school baby, and I'll let you do what you want."

Harry can physically feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Fuck, can we just skip today?"

Zayn shrugs, raising a cigarette to his lips. "We're already here, babe. Let's at least get through first period."

The taller boy steps forward, his pointer finger trailing the outline of Zayn's collar bone. "One period. Then I'm taking you back to your house and I'm fucking the hell out of you."

As people start to walk down the hallway, they pay little mind to the very sexual display that Harry and Zayn aren't even bothering to hide. Everyone knows that the two of them have a very public, very open, very non-exclusive relationship. They like to fuck, sometimes other people, but mostly each other. When people first saw then making out in the hallways, they thought the two were dating and were actually committed to each other. Lo and behold, Harry was just horny and Zayn happened to be there. That's usually what happens when it comes to those two.

"Come on baby, let's go to class," Zayn says, nudging Harry with his shoulder. They walk down the hallway, everyone quickly moving out of the way so the two could pass. Everyone learned after the Harry fiasco of 2011 (he didn't mean to shove the kid to the floor and step on his hand and break a few fingers; he was just trying to get to class on time) and the Zayn event of 2012 (he swears it was accident- he would never purposely shove four kids into the locker and trip up three others and knock a girl's bag off her wrist to get to class on time) that they should never, ever, ever be caught in their line of walking.

"Yo, Styles, Malik!"

Both boys stop walking and turn around, immediately finding the person calling their names. Liam Payne saunters up to them, his cockiness flowing off of him in heavy waves. Harry inwardly rolls his eyes; he likes Liam enough, but only because he throws the sickest parties. Zayn's face remains impassive. He doesn't really have any feelings towards the boy in front of him.

"What's up Payne?" Harry greets, continuing to walk down the hallway when Liam falls in line with them. Harry walks in the middle; he's always the center of attention. Zayn walks quietly to his left, his smoldering gaze moving everyone out of the way, and Liam walks to his right, animatedly talking about the party he's throwing this weekend.

"It's gonna be sick," Liam is saying, gesturing with his hands. "Everyone's invited, I got people from other schools coming, and there's supposed to be Uni students there too."

Impressive. "What's this got to do with us?" Harry asks. Liam's never told them the details about a party before; they usually just show up. Why now is any different, Harry doesn't understand.

"I need you two to hook me up," Liam says, his voice a bit quieter than before. "Can you guys bring alcohol, drugs?"

Zayn shrugs. "What's in it for us?"

Liam shrugs, his face nonchalant. "What do you want?"

Harry knows Liam has enough money to give them almost anything they want. It's not that Harry and Zayn are poor; they're far from it. But with getting drugs and alcohol to the party comes with risks, and Harry wants to make sure he's getting his money's worth.

"I want a car," he states. They turn the corner, the class Harry and Zayn have straight up ahead. "Preferably a Maserati. Can you manage?"

Liam laughs as if Harry asked for a candy bar from the dollar store. "Sure, bring the shit I need and I'll have it in your driveway on Monday. See you Friday."

**16th September 2013**

"Come on Louis, it'll be fun!"

Niall wants Louis to come to LIam's party. He's heard that it's supposed to be the craziest one yet, complete with booze, drugs, and Uni students. And Niall has seen the Uni students; they're _smokin'_. Niall just doesn't want to go without Louis; he's been sitting at home or going on dates with Eleanor every time Liam throws a party, and Niall won't have it anymore.

"Come on Louis, you can even bring Eleanor!" Niall tries again.

Louis looks up from his phone and snorts. "That's like bringing the priests' daughter to the party-oh wait, Eleanor _is_ the priest's daughter!" He shakes his head. "Seriously Niall, how dumb are you?"

Niall throws his head back in frustration, groaning loudly. A few people at nearby tables turn to look at him, but he pays them no mind as he looks at Louis. "Come _on_ , Louis, live a little. Don't you want to say you went to at least one of Liam Payne's parties? If you hate it, I won't ever force you to go to one again."

"Niall, I really don't want to go."

Niall rubs his temples with his fingers, trying to keep from screaming at the boy in front of him. Niall gets that Louis has a girlfriend that's the priest's daughter and that he has Christian parents that attend a strict church with strict beliefs that Louis' grown up with and 'perfectly functioning son' reputation to live up to, but Niall just wants Louis to see what it's like to live a normal teenage life at a crazy sick party with booze and drugs and  _girls_.

"Just one," Niall begs.

Louis slams his phone down on the table. "Jesus, Niall, if I say yes will you shut the fuck up about it?"

Niall all but squeals. "Fuck yes! This is sweet, this is gonna be sick Louis, I swear."

"Uhuh."

"I swear." Niall's face almost splits open because of the smile he has on his face. "Wear something laid back, like jeans and a T-shirt. Please, no blazer. And bring alcohol, I'm sure you can spend a few bucks on the good kind, and it'll get you in Liam's good graces because he loves when people bring booze and drugs to his parties."

Louis stands up from the table, his half-eaten lunch forgotten in front of him. "Niall, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up for this dreaded party that I'm being forced to go to." As he walks away, Niall laughs after him, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

 **Niall:** it's gonna be great mate, you'll see  
**Louis:** i fuckin hate you, you good for nothing bloke

Niall laughs, giddy with excitement that Louis is finally going to one of Liam Payne's parties.

**17th September 2013**

Harry Styles is similar to a king, in the sense that he's sitting in the living room on a chair at the head of the coffee table, people scattered around him in a desperate attempt to pull his attention from Zayn. There people on the floor by the table trying to talk to Harry, there are people on the couch by the table trying to talk to Harry, and there are even people standing behind him trying to talk to him, but all the attempts prove futile as Harry only has eyes for Zayn, the latter standing across the room with a red cup in his hand.

Harry catches the boy's eyes, and when Zayn's brown ones look into Harry's green ones, he slowly makes his way towards Harry, easily sitting on the taller boy's lap. Harry's hand snakes around Zayn's waist, puling him closer to his upper body and to his dick, discreetly resting Zayn's ass on his crotch as much as possible.

Zayn shifts, causing friction and sending heat and electricity up his spine. Zayn smirks at Harry, his drunken eyes suggesting that he would love to do so much more than sit on his lap. 

"Hey baby," he mumbles, resting his forehead again Harry's. Harry connects their lips in a sloppy kiss, both of them too drunk to try and make it a better one.

"God, I fuckin' love your kisses," Harry moans, as Zayn pulls on Harry's ring with his lips. Harry deepens the kiss, his hands sliding up and down Zayn's thighs and side. 

As if forgetting where they are and forgetting that there are people around them, Zayn abandons his red cup on the coffee table and turns to face Harry, straddling the boy in the chair and connecting their lips in a sloppy way, their lips sliding over each other messily as their tongues dart in and out of each other's mouth, occasionally pushing on each other's tongue to see who's more dominant (Harry). Their hands roam freely, Zayn's hands sliding up under Harry's shirt and the latter's hand gripping the back of Zayn's thighs.

Then, there's an "Oi, watch your feet mate!" right behind them, and suddenly Harry's hair is soaking wet.

Zayn jumps off Harry as the boy rises to a standing position, shaking the alcohol from his hair and turning to face whoever spilled with a menacing glare. Harry wipes his face with the sleeve of his jumper, his gaze never leaving the terrified stare of a blonde boy with a red cup in his hand.

"I am so sorry!" he says, his face pale of all color. "I didn't mean to spill that on your hair, my friend tripped me and I fell and it spilled and holy shit I am so sorry." His words are slurring together and Harry, who's sobered up pretty damn quickly thanks to the situation, is still pissed.

"Niall, chill," a high-pitched voice says. Harry's attention adverts to a smaller boy with bright blue eyes.

"'Chill?'" Harry snaps, his tone angry and annoyed. "What the fuck? Fucking get him out of here! He's obviously too fucking drunk to walk straight!"

The smaller boys glares at Harry. "Will you fuckin' chill? It was an accident-"

The blonde boy, Niall, scoffs, and Harry can see just how drunk he is by looking in his eyes. "Louuu, that was no an accident. You tripped me because you're mad you're here."

Harry raised his eyebrows as he fixed his stair on the other boy. "Not an accident, eh?" Harry shakes his head. "You two are fuckin' idiots." He feels Zayn's hand trailing up his arm, and the action slightly calms him. Harry turns to his best friend, his brown eyes soothing Harry even more.

"Come on baby, they aren't worth it," Zayn urges. "I know a room in this house where we can wash you hair and have killer shower sex." His voice is raspy and hopeful, and Harry automatically forgets about Niall and the other boy.

"Fuck, that sounds perfect baby," Harry says, leaning into Zayn slightly. 

When Zayn realizes Niall and the other boy are still standing there, he shoots them a glare, and they quickly walk off, not sparing another glance their way. Zayn turns to look at Harry, who's picked up the red cup Zayn left on the coffee table and is gulping it down, his Adams apple bobbing in his throat. Zayn leans forward and presses a kiss to Harry's neck, the taller boy swallowing the last of the alcohol and moves his head so that Zayn is kissing his lips instead of his throat.

"Come on baby," Harry moans, pulling Zayn upstairs with him.

**18th September 2013**

Louis Tomlinson wakes up the next morning with a killer headache and a passionate hate for Harry Styles.


End file.
